Morselized bone particles are used in various medical and surgical procedures. For example, finely morselized bone particles can be used for spinal fusion, to repair defects caused by trauma, transplant surgery, or tissue banking. In order to process bone for use in a medical or surgical procedure, several bone processing steps are taken. In one example procedure, a tissue sample including bone is surgically removed (i.e., harvested) from a patient. After removal of the bone from the patient, non-bone tissue (e.g., muscle, periosteum, connective tissue) is removed from the bone in order to prepare the bone for morselizing. Current bone processing approaches to remove the non-bone tissue can be time consuming, labor intensive and hazardous to healthcare personnel (e.g., cutting through gloves). In one example, a technician uses a scalpel to remove non-bone tissue from bone by hand. Hand removal of the non-bone tissue using a scalpel lasts approximately 45 minutes and is prone to operator fatigue and possible injury. Once non-bone tissue is removed from the bone, denuded bone can further be processed by a bone mill to produce morselized bone particles. In any event, it is important for bone processing in a medical environment to be performed in a sterile manner. Additionally, it is important for bone processing steps to be performed efficiently and in a safe, reliable manner.